


Битва тирана и вшей.

by ChicotFP



Series: Осада непокорных Афин [1]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький диалог в Миезе.<br/>Относится к моему большому фику "Осада непокорных Афин", но читать можно отдельно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Битва тирана и вшей.

***********************************************************************************************  
Битва тирана и вшей  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/3389621  
***********************************************************************************************

Автор:Пелла (https://ficbook.net/authors/35197)

Фэндом: Александр  
Персонажи: Александр/Гефестион  
Рейтинг: G  
Жанры: Юмор  
Размер: Драббл, 2 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Маленький диалог в Миезе.

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Только с разрешения автора.

Примечания автора:  
Относится к моему большому фику "Осада непокорных Афин", но читать можно отдельно. 

\- Перестань крутиться!  
\- Мне не удобно!  
\- Ну так ложись удобно! И убери руки, я ничего не вижу!  
\- Но она зверски чешется!  
\- Конечно чешется! У тебя полная голова вшей! И если ты продолжишь вертеться, они там и останутся.  
\- Зачем так мучиться? Проще попросить Атрея побрить мне голову.  
\- И не думай! Я не стану дружить с лысым.  
\- Ты предпочитаешь лысым вшивых?  
\- Ты не будешь вшивым! Помажем тебе волосы вот этим, и все будет хорошо.  
\- Ты уверен? Выглядит не особо... О боги, Але! Оно жутко воняет!  
\- Да ничего там не воняет! Это обычная настойка чемерицы. Ну и еще кое-что...  
\- Что?  
\- Да какая тебе разница! Главное, что поможет.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Часть ингредиентов уже опробована на моей голове, и как видишь -жив, здоров и не вшив.  
\- А другая часть?  
\- А другая часть, посоветована Аристотелем, а он в медицине разбирается.  
\- Ты ему рассказал?  
-Нет конечно. Просто завел разговор о паразитах, он сам все рассказал. И вообще, что тут такого? Знаешь сколько вшей в казармах? А в походах? Если ты будешь каждый раз бриться, то рискуешь проходить лысым всю жизнь.  
\- Лучше лысым, чем вонючим. Ай! Больно! Не тяни так!  
\- Не веди себя как маленький, терпи! Я пытаюсь их вычесать.  
\- Ты мне все волосы повыдераешь своим гребнем!  
\- Ну я же не виноват, что они у тебя такие густые и вьются. И вообще, ты их все равно сбривать хотел.  
\- Сбривать! Не вырывать!  
\- Терпи!  
\- Ты мне мстишь за что-то да?  
\- Мне просто надоело, видеть как ты чешешься.  
\- Александр, ну честно, ну давай я просто...  
\- Если Атрей прикоснется бритвой к твоей голове, у тебя больше не будет слуги.  
\- Упертый как баран! Ай!  
\- Поговори мне!  
\- Мучитель.  
\- Всё, садись. Теперь намажем тебе голову вот этим, посидишь полчаса и чесаться больше не будет.  
\- Но эта вонь!  
\- Ну ладно, ладно... Добавлю еще кое-что, раз ты такой неженка.  
\- А может не надо?  
\- Не трусь, это просто лавандовое масло. Меня им всегда Ланика мазала перед тем как отпускать в бараки. Его запах отпугивает вшей. Я им до сих пор мажу за ушами каждое утро.  
\- Так вот почему от тебя всегда так хорошо пахнет?  
-Ты меня нюхал?  
\- Нет..в смысле да..в смысле... когда ветер и близко...Слушай. Ну раз оно помогает отпугивать эту гадость и нормально пахнет, может давай лавандой и намажем?  
\- Гефестион, ну не будь ты как ребенок! Отпугивать и выводить уже имеющихся-две большие разницы! Или ты думаешь, они быстро соберут свои гниды с твоих волос и с криками ужаса побегут с твоей головы в разные стороны от запаха масла?  
\- Ничего я такого не думал. Просто я не вполне доверяю этому твоему рецепту.  
\- А придется. На, нюхай. Получше?  
\- Немного. Но я все равно угорю.  
\- Мы замотаем тебе голову, запах будет не такой сильный. Часик потерпишь.  
\- Ты говорил полчаса!  
\- Подержим подольше на всякий случай, хуже не будет-у тебя там целое стадо! Все, не крутись, а то я не знаю что будет, если это попадет тебе в глаза...или в рот. Ядовитое же.  
\- Ядовитое?  
\- Ну конечно ядовитое! Нам же нужно, чтобы они передохли.  
\- А если все таки попадет мне в рот и передохну я?  
\- Тогда советую этот самый рот закрыть и не открывать, пока я не закончу!  
\- Кассандр прав в одном-ты вырастешь тираном.  
\- Ага, и ты станешь моей первой жертвой если не перестанешь чесаться!


End file.
